story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Guillaume Brandt
Guillaume Brandt (ギョーム・ブラント Gyōmu Buranto) is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. 'Appearance' Guillaume has short dark brown hair with a thin ahoge and matching, dark brown eyes. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. During the time when Guillaume was an explorer, he wore a long-sleeved buttoned shirt, boots adorned with green neckerchief, a pair of black goggles on his head, dark blue shorts, and had a gray backpack. Later in the series, Guillaume wears a red polo shirt and beige baggy pants with brown belt above it. He also wears black sneakers. 'Personality' Guillaume, like VM, is talkative. However, when Guillaume is very obnoxious, but only when he sees Henrik, though this could be because he harbors hatred against him for what she did. Sometimes, he is shown to have a short temper. 'Chronology' Guillaume is the friend of VM, having known her since she was born. He works as a waiter at restaurant, the location VM had been going to ever since she was a little kid. VM tells his friends one day or two after they met Guillaume that he was going to turn eleven the following week. That means Guillaume was ten when he first met VM's friends, though it is not certain she turned eleven in the episode because VM never specifies her birthday and nor do they wish happy birthday on a certain day. When Guillaume meets up with VM at a spot they hadn't visited together in a while (a grassy area right next to the river), Guillaume tells her he was going to leave the town in order to meet a piano teacher he respected. Guillaume told VM that he wanted to see how far her music would take both of them tells her it was a great opportunity, but he notices that she didn't seem very motivated. While passing through the mall after meeting up with Harue and friends, Guillaume comes upon Maple Quartet's concert. He sees Maple Quartet and is in awe listening to them. Then Maple Quartet's pot extracts the heart's pot from the crowd, including Guillaume's, and turns them into Mysterious Pot. Without Mysterious Pot, Guillaume bashes his traveling, saying it wasn't any good. When Guillaume gets it back, though, wonders what the awful feeling he had just felt. The day Guillaume was to leave, she was waiting outside the train with Harue for VM, who was running late. Guillaume tells Harue it was time him to go and thanks her for showing up, but Harue tries to stop him. Someone calls his name and they see VM running toward them - who is covered in dirt and out of breath, and when VM gets it back, she pulls out her farewell gift and birthday present: a golden leaf. Ran makes the connection that VM was late because she was looking for it and Yumi, also covered in dirt, says that VM and Guillaume had a hard time finding it. Guillaume hugs VM, much to his and Yumi's shock, but to Harue's delight. He boards the boat and Harue waves at its retreating form before turning to VM, seeing her in a shocked state. She wonders if it was love he felt for VM after all, breaking him from his shocked state. He tells her that maybe it was. On the boat, Guillaume is still admiring the golden with a slight blush on his face and thinks that VM would be his future girlfriend. 'Etymology' Guillaume is a French form of "William". Brandt doesn't have a meaning and could be explained in many ways. It is probably a German surname. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 14 April *People's first impression of him: Guillaume knows what to say whenever he meets someone new, since he was a traveler. *His specialties are sight-seeing and cooking. *His weakness is watermelon. *The first thing he does every morning is wash his face. *According to *One bad thing about Guillaume is that he can't stop thinking about VM. *Is good at cycling because when Guillaume was little, his father bought him a bike and he learnt to ride it perfectly. *In his report book is usually written "Take your work seriously." *Between sleeps and meals, he thinks either is great. *Likes to play tambourine. *Guillaume is an admirer of a legendary idol named Fumika Shinonome. *Guillaume transfers to Epic Private School in Episode 48. *He and VM officially become a couple in Episode 57. *When Guillaume was in kindergarten, he would practice reading alone at night. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Male